brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Reaper Levia
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 6th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Levia. As one of the Immortal Gods, he was cast out by his fellow Gods due to his opinion about war, he choose not to take a sides and acting on his own will. He gained a nickname of Grim Reaper due to his unique ability. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Levia= Death Angel Levia A long time ago, there's a God who ruled the Underworld of The Death, the gate to enter that place is near Odom Mountain. The place where it was covered with dead trees and skull bones of the unknown people across the land, and there's a report of a one man with black robes and feathers is usually seen during midnight; that man's name is Levia also known as The Death Angel. Levia was the oldest God rivaling the Eternal Flame God which it was described that both of them shared the same rivalry with their age goes on. In the beginning of the War 005 BR, Levia was called to fulfill his duties as one of the God by supporting them through his abilities, but outside of his fellow Gods expectation, he refused to do it and he was cast out from the Heaven itself and must remained in the Underworld for 966 years. In the early month of Kaferon 966 BR, Levia was released from his punishment, and without a further ado, he immediately search for his nemesis, but what he was found was more grievous than he can bear it. That man is already long gone, stabbed in the heart by Human in 825 BR; 141 years before he was set free. Broken and lonely, he's back to his mansion in the Odom Mountain to regain his mind. 2 years after his comeback, Levia sought for the solution within himself, he found a solution to make his beloved rival alive again by gaining the emblem that once was lost. After a hazardous longing work searching the Emblem, Levia found it in the middle of Garda Mountain; the hottest active mountain. After he regained it, he's beginning to search for another body to his rival revival. He search it for 3 months in the gutter until he found someone that fulfill his needs, that man has a big body and brown red hair. After the revival of his rival, Levia can't be found anywhere on Altorian Maps as if he was vanished without a trace. |-|OE Levia= Grim Reaper Levia Longing peace is at hands and agony is almost over from Human history, but one man with brown red hair was seen to be rampaging over 3 city and caused 10.000 human lives gone from Altorian. One man standing at him during the final stage of his rampaging, a man with black robe and feathers and he said "Look at you my beloved rival, you've grown stupidly more than you were before... Perhaps I should stop you before the Hell itself was filled with the cries of the soul that you has been taken." That man's name is Levia. During his old rival revival, he was gone back to his mansion due to his power being absorbed by his rival during the ritual, tired and almost dead, he rest for 8 years to filling up his energies. Levia standing at him and put a stop on him, resulting that man's beheaded in 998 BR Month of Liquida, once again broken for finally to see his old rival back to the way he was but doing something reckless, Levia leave the place and beginning to force himself to forget the man that he awe before. After the longing war, peace has returned and Heroes of Men taking a charge over countries and alike, but after 20 years of peaceful days, human once again began massacring people over politics and rumors, making Altorian once again plunges into a chaos. During the blank years Levia doing his work by collecting lost souls who's dead on the battlefield and judge them fairly whether they should going to Heaven or not, but one shocking news has been heard by him about a philanthropist with brown red hair who were travelling and helping people. Levia sought to see this man, so he's leaving his mansion and search for that man. Levia saw that man from afar in the unnamed village near Veridituan City, sadness and joy has overwhelmed him as he was crying for his old friend. Levia arranged the meeting with him and that man was pleased with what Levia has done, he also remembering him as his old rival from a long time ago. After a long hour talk, Levia decided to help that man to fulfill his ambition about the Laws of God and join the war with him. |-|6★ Onyx Death Scythe= Ailments Status: ' Boost 40% All Parameters, Great chance to inflict and counter ailments & Greatly Boost Damage against Status Ailments. ''(15% chance to inflict and counter random ailments, 150% Boost damage against afflicted foes) Lost artifacts by one of the Gods called Levia's Scythe. This scythe contains black aura to put anyone to sleep and has been known to harvesting a lost soul during Levia's work. It's rather easy to be found but not easy to be hold as whoever hold this scythe directly with or without using protector, will be cursed for the rest of its life. Right now the only one who can touch this is either a High Priest from Eglan Orthodoxy or High Wizard Almark from Vantaria Wizard College. Model Characters 7★ Levia wore a long black robes with suits in inside and he has a dark black wings on his back. He also have hoodie for his head but kinda big and colored with black with a white stripes on it. He's got a white long hair and purple dark eyes with a sarcastic smile that he always used to intimidate his opponents. He's got a well build body almost like Suzaku but little smaller than him and his personality is rather somewhat crude yet in the truth he was a very kind man. He's wearing long pants and formal shoes that colored black with white stripes too like his hoodie. He was kind to the fault although for him to admitting him would makes more angry towards his friends or his rival. He's also wore black gloves with a metal tip on it in case he has to fight using his hands, because according to him "Scythe was great, but it's too big and heavy for fighting against speed opponents..." OE Levia still same as ever but with an addition of chain on his robe and he wore noble white scarf on his neck that makes him like a noble man. He also wearing a black thin cape that was from his old robe (he sew it together rather than toss it as he still loves his robe), even though the robe itself got a little bit torn up by ages, but he still likes it and cool with it. He grew kinder than the last time he had a rival, it was due to his loneliness that he has to search for another friends like the souls of the dead during war, even himself stated he was looks like a freak by befriending the dead.... Statistic Units: 7★ Levia= '''Death Angel Levia |-|OE Levia= Grim Reaper Levia Stats 7★ Levia= Death Angel Levia |-|OE Levia= Grim Reaper Levia Skills 7★ Levia= Death Angel Levia Leader Skill: Dark Energy 30% Boost to ATK and HP, 60% Boost to ATK for Dark Element Probable chance to inflict and counter random ailments & Slight chances to resist 1 K.O. Attack. *''5% chance to inflict and counter random ailments, 10% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Pandemonium of Dark Add probable chance to inflict and counter random ailments for 3 turns on BB/SBB when Onyx Death Scythe is equipped. *''10% chance to inflict and counter random ailments'' Brave Burst: Soul Linker 10 powerful Dark attacks to all foes (damage relatives to HP remaining), Greatly Boost All Parameter for Dark Element & Considerably Boost Own's All Parameters for 3 turns. *''+4% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining; total 650% damage multiplier, 100% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Element, 100% Self Boost to All Parameters'' Super Brave Burst: Soul Taker 20 powerful Dark attacks to all foes (damage relatives to probable slightly HP cut from all allies), Considerably Boost All Parameters relatives to HP for Dark Element & Gradually Heal HP for 3 turns. *''50% chance to cut 10% HP from all allies based on max HP, converted to 100% Damage per HP cut allies; total 950% damage multiplier (excluding self), 25% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP for Dark Element, 1450 - 2650 HP + 5.5% per target's HP '' Ultimate Brave Burst: Death Angel's Trial 30 massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relatives to probable greatly HP cut from all allies), Full Heal Damage Taken, Hugely Boost All Parameters to Dark Element and Self for 3 turns. *''70% chance to cut 40% HP from all allies based on max HP, converted to 400% damage per HP cut allies; total 3000% damage multiplier (excluding self), 100% Heals Damage Taken & 200% Boost All Parameters to Dark Element and Self'' |-|OE Levia= Grim Reaper Levia Leader Skill: Master of Death 60% Boost to ATK and HP to all allies, 120% Boost to ATK for Dark Element, Greatly chance to inflict and counter random ailments, Probable chances to resist 1 K.O. Attack. *''10% chance to inflict and counter random ailments, 20% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Chaotic Battle Hugely Boost Damage against afflicted foes & Add Greatly chance to inflict and counter random ailments for 3 turns on BB/SBB when Onyx Death Scythe is equipped. *''200% Boost damage against afflicted foes, 15% chance to inflict and counter random ailments'' Brave Burst: Enchanting Soul 15 powerful Dark attacks to all foes (damage relatives to HP remaining), Greatly Boost All Parameters for Dark Element & Hugely Boost Own's All Parameters for 3 turns. *''+6% Boost to damage per 1% HP remaining; total 950% damage multiplier, 130% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Element, 150% Self Boost to All Parameters'' Super Brave Burst: Reaper Soul 25 powerful Dark attacks to all foes (damage relatives to probable greatly HP cut from all allies), Hugely Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP for Dark Element & Gradually Heal HP for 3 turns. *''50% chance to cut 15% HP from all allies based on max HP, converted to 150% Damage per HP cut allies; total 950% damage multiplier (excluding self), 35% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP for Dark Element, 2500 - 3500 HP + 10.5% per target's HP '' Ultimate Brave Burst: Grim Reaper's Judgement 35 massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relatives to probable Hugely HP cut from all allies), Full Heal Damage Taken, Enormously Boost All Parameters to Dark Element and Self for 3 turns & Damage Reduction by 75% for 3 turns. *''70% chance to cut 50% HP from all allies based on max HP, converted to 500% damage per HP cut allies; total 4000% damage multiplier (excluding self), 100% Heals Damage Taken, 250% Boost All Parameters to Dark Element and 300% Self'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes 7★ Levia= Death Angel Levia Summon Quote: "If you grand me a battle with that man once again, I will support you through my abilities as long as you keep your promise to me." Fusion Quote: "My strength is fading, please keep it coming... Who'd have thought that reviving your old rival could be this tiresome..." |-|OE Levia= Grim Reaper Levia Summon Quote: "As long as you didn't swaying me away from my objective, I will follow you Summoner!" Fusion Quote: "Getting stronger for someone that I don't like?! This world has gone crazy I tell ya! ... Well I guess I am too perhaps..." Evolution Quote: "It's kinda ironic for me an old rival of his, helping him with his ambitions... After this he must fight with me as compensation." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Levia- Death Angel Levia Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Grim Reaper Levia ---- OE Levia - Grim Reaper Levia Evolves From: Death Angel Levia *Evolution Materials: Dark Mecha God, Dark Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= 6★ Onyx Death Scythe (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Dark Emblem, Onyx Dust (2 Pcs), Black Gold Ingot (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 300.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Item Material Sphere Item= Dark Emblem: Emblem that was emitting dark malice aura and for those who brave enough to touch can be cursed or blessed depending to what this emblem wants. It was found in the deep dark cave near mountain Odom, but since it was very dangerous for someone to enter that cave due to its ultimate dark area which no lights can even got through, the emblem till now still in there, leaving it unharmed or even touched by people. It was noted that the only person who can get it is none other than Levia itself, thanks to his abilities that can able him to manipulate darkness to his own will. The emblem is depicted with skull symbol and dark purple eyes. How to Obtain: Raid Rank 5: Death Angel's Wish Onyx Dust Near mountain Odom, there's a mining area for Onyx not far from Levia's Gate. It was well build by the local people and many of them is always asking for Levia's permit before they even enter the cave. Apparently the deal itself was made during the mining era, which Levia stated that he proposed for another exchange. They can only enter the cave and harvest the Onyx Gemstone if they made Levia a Scythe that he needs for reaping souls. The deal was made and that's how the Onyx Death Scythe was created. How to Obtain: Raid Rank 5: Revival Chance Drop Rate: 10% ---- Black Gold Ingot Besides the Onyx, there's one other thing that was harvested by the local people and it was Black Gold Ingot. The shape is already in ingot formed and it can't be explained how is it for a gold ore to be able to forming itself into an ingot, but one thing that the people knew about it, it was heavily cursed. Those who were accidentally touching this ingot will be cursed with unstoppable death whether it was relative or a person who's the cursed one just met, everything could led into a death except if Levia lifted the curse himself. It was noted that the ingot was none other than the lost corrupted soul that Levia formed into ingot shape, but since it was heavily filled with vengeance and malice, Levia is never let the people touching it as it was his personal collection that he was stuffed up in cave. How to Obtain: R6: One More Time Drop Rate: 25% How to Obtain To obtain him, you must summon it through via Summon Gate. *Super Rare Summon Gate: Levia's Gate: Summon minimum 5* with increased chance from Kulyuk's Batch to Asto Batch, Including Global Exclusive Units. Rate: x2, x4, x6, x8 and x10 Safe Net: N/A Notes & Trivia Suzaku came from a batch of Immortal Gods X1, he was included as a Special Unit. Check out the other batch of mine that still have a connection with Suzaku! Immortal Gods Batch: *Alto Angelo Vivian *Grim Reaper Levia *Angelic Holy Aurora *Blazing Roar Hector *Lighting Speed Arthur *God Nature Wallace Immortal Gods Batch X1: *Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku *Melodica Musica Lilian Category:CustomUnits